


Happy Valentine’s Day, Ben Solo

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Armitage Hux, Adopted Finn, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Poe Dameron, But also, Childhood Destroying Views On Harry Potter The Author Does Not Endorse, College Student Armitage Hux, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Poe Dameron, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dorks in Love, Dorky Ben Solo, Dorky Poe Dameron, Fluff and Humor, Gay Poe Dameron, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ben, Light Angst, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Miscommunication, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mutual Pining, Nice Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron & Zorii Bliss Friendship, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo Flirting, Popular Poe Dameron, Rey & Ben Solo Are Cousins, Reylux Friendship, School Dances, Secret Crush, Take That At Fifty Shades of Gray, Valentine’s Day, holidayfic, if grumpy, if slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a date to the college Valentine’s Day dance becomes more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Happy Valentine’s Day, Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Holidayfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Valentine’s Day dance at D’Qar University was going on, and Ben was more than surprised when Poe Dameron (also known as probably the most handsome guy at the university, straight-A student, honors society, etc.) pulled Ben aside from his adoptive brother (taken away from his abusive father Brendol) Armitage, and his first cousin Rey in order to talk with Ben.   
  
“So I was thinking,” Poe said. He sounded hesitant — more hesitant than usual when they’d talked, if occasionally. What could Poe Dameron have to be hesitant about? “Do you want to go to the dance with me?”  
  
“I thought you’d be going with Zorii,” Ben said, and he was aware of how awkward he sounded.   
  
Poe laughed in surprise. “What? No. Zorii and I — we’re just friends. She’s a very attractive friend, but she’s just that. A friend.”  
  
“Huh.” Ben said. “So there’s no one else? Kaydel, Jannah...”  
  
“You’re just rattling off random names of girls I talk to,” Poe said, amused. “I’m not James Bond. I’d make a bad James Bond anyway.”  
  
Ben couldn’t help but smile, at least a little bit. “So,” he said, “You’re...”  
  
“I don’t just go to the campus’ Pride club to support Jannah,” Poe said. “Though I do that too.”  
  
“Oh. Cool.” How much else about Poe Dameron had Ben misconstrued?  
  
Poe chuckled. “That’s all right. You know how stuff can get...misconstrued around here. Lot of talking, on this campus.”  
  
“No arguments there.” Ben couldn’t help but still feel shy, bashful. “So...you want to ask _me_ to the dance?”  
  
“Did I stutter? Obviously.” Poe beamed. “I couldn’t turn down an opportunity to dance with you. And I promise,” his smile became practically radiant, and Ben knew he didn’t want to have Poe Dameron stop looking at him like that, “I’ll catch you if you swoon.”  
  
***  
  
“You...him...the dance?” Hux sounded flabbergasted back in the dorm they shared. “And you said yes?”  
  
“I’d appreciate if you restarted your sentence,” Ben said wryly.   
  
“Fine.” Hux sighed as he spoke. “This is big. Really big. Bloody...Brobdinagian is what it is.”  
  
“And you, Armie, read too much Gulliver’s Travels,” Ben said lightly.   
  
“I know, but this is _Poe._ I mean...”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “He’s kind. A bit cocky, but he’s not mean about it. I don’t think he has a mean bone in his body. He’s funny. Charming. He’s just...a good man.”  
  
“Well, yes. Don’t swing that way, but I could take a leaf out of his book in some areas...”  
  
“So could I.” Ben sighed. “Guess I just need to get ready. Can’t show up to the Valentine’s Dance looking like I slept in my clothes...”  
  
“It’s a while away,” Hux said. “Just calm down.”  
  
***  
  
“I swear to God, Ben, you are just a worrier beyond belief.”  
  
It was one of those rare times that Rey was able to come over to his dorm and help Hux out with actually making Ben presentable. Ben had already gotten himself into fancy wear; Rey and Hux were just there to provide additional finishing touches. (Rey looked so effortlessly pretty in her red Valentine’s Day dress that Ben already envied her. Same with Hux in his fancy wear)  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ben muttered. “I mean, he’s Poe, and I’m...me.”  
  
Hux rolled his eyes. “If you weren’t busy feeling sorry for yourself, I swear to God...”  
  
“Trust me, Ben,” Rey said, “Just be yourself. I’m sure he’ll like you either way. Besides...he’ll really like you in that suit. Just saying.”  
  
“Hopefully.” Ben couldn’t help but think of Poe, couldn’t help but imagine his date — his _date._ Somehow, Poe could have picked anyone he wanted, and he chose Ben. Ben, of all people — preparing for the dance, confident and beautiful and believing that everything would turn out for the best, no matter what.   
  
Hux sighed even as he and Rey prepared Ben further, helping him out with his hair. “On a sidenote, Ben, your hair is every hairdresser’s worst nightmare.”  
  
Ben snorted. “You sound like my mother.”  
  
“Did she say that?” Hux said wryly. “Sounds like her. And as usual, she’s right.”  
  
Eventually, they got Ben’s hair together. Ben was more than relieved, if he was to be perfectly honest. He supposed he looked great — mostly thanks to Rey and Hux doing what they could if only to make Ben look good.   
  
***  
  
Even entering the building where Poe would be, as well as the others, Ben couldn’t help but feel at least a little trepidation. What if Poe changed his mind? What if — ?  
  
They opened the door, and in the midst of the strains of Hailee Steinfield’s “Capital Letters” filtering out of the building, in the midst of seeing nothing but pink and hearts as far as the eye could see, Poe stepped out, dressed in formal wear — and he looked _good,_ Ben thought. At this rate, he was convinced that Poe could look good in a potato sack. And to think he was looking at Ben like he’d seen an angel...  
  
“You look beautiful!” Poe said.   
  
“So do you,” Ben said. “It...suits you. No pun intended.” _Way to sound like a dumbass, Solo._  
  
“Capital Letters” had just reached the chorus. Hux sighed. “That bloody _caterwauling...”_ he muttered.   
  
Rey wrinkled her nose. “You know, as much as Hailee Steinfield rocked in _Bumblebee..._ I don’t like this song.” A beat. “The fact that it’s from The Franchise That Shall Not Be Named doesn’t help.”  
  
“I didn’t know Voldemort wrote BDSM porn between trying to kill Harry Potter,” Hux deadpanned.   
  
“Yeah, there goes my childhood,” Ben said wryly. He turned to Poe. “Ignore them. They’re...quirky and have no filter.”  
  
“Sounds like my friends. I like them.” Poe smiled, and Ben felt more at ease in that moment.  
  
Rey went off with Finn Dameron, Poe’s adoptive brother, and Hux went off with Phasma. That left Ben with Poe.   
  
“Well,” Poe said, “Fair warning, I’m not a good dancer...”  
  
“And neither can I, so we’re even.”  
  
On the faster, bouncier songs (like “Capital Letters”), they just went with it, going with whatever felt right, and the moments where they had to break into laughter — it felt good, really. There wasn’t any judgment between the two of them, even if the others no doubt thought they were odd beyond belief. It was just fun. No more, no less.   
  
Elton John’s “Your Song” came on in that moment, and Ben said, “You know...my uncle was a bit of an Elton John fan.” Remembering how his uncle had skipped town made it bittersweet at best.  
  
“Was?” Poe said.   
  
“He ditched us,” Ben said.   
  
“I say he’s an idiot,” Poe said. “I mean...it does explain a bit, though. When you walked in the door of Professor Nest’s class, and besides the fact I thought you were beautiful beyond belief...”  
  
“Me?” Ben couldn’t help but be flabbergasted. “I’m...nothing to look at...”  
  
“I like your freckles. And your hair. And your eyes. And your mouth.” Poe smiled even as he spoke. “It’s not just flattery. You are beautiful, and I wanted...God, I just wanted to make you laugh. Make you smile.”  
  
“Love at first sight?” Ben teased.   
  
Poe snorted. “I got to know you better. And...well, I wasn’t a stranger to being asked to the dance. I wanted you though.” A beat. “You didn’t realize that I liked you for a while?”  
  
“I — I really like you, Poe.” It was the best that Ben could say. Twenty years old, just realizing that he _liked_ someone. How was that, really?   
  
“I know." Poe stroked a lock of hair from Ben’s face. Ben doubted he had ever felt more delicately handled in that moment. “We could dance more. Go to the punch bowl. Go look outside. Anything.”  
  
“Let’s dance more. Both of us.”  
  
Poe kissed Ben’s fingers on his right hand. “No complaints from me.”


End file.
